Georgito
Georgito is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Entrepreneur Loves: Steak Hates: Lawyers Georgito is a short yet savvy businessman who grew up in the small town of Tacodale. He acquired most of his wealth when he moved to Starlight City. There, he opened Georgito’s Palace, which soon became one of the city’s most popular luxury hotel and pachinko parlor. Georgito still loves his hometown of Tacodale, and makes frequent trips back for his favorite steak tacos. Appearance Georgito wears a pinstriped suit with a vest underneath. The vest is black with white buttons and underneath that, there is a green dress shirt and a white tie. He has a monocle and brown hair. His pants are green along with his shirt. His shoes are black with green laces. During St. Paddy's Day, he wears a green jacket and top hat. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Peppers *Onion *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Onion/Onion Ring *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Strips *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (C during other holidays) *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips during other holidays) **3 Mint Bars (Cherry during other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle during other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) **Mint Bar (Cherry during other holidays) **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Cloveroni (Penne in other holidays) *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *Lucky Dust (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Fried Calamari *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Key Lime Syrup *Mint Shavings *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Lucky Sevens (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Mint Cream (None in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Mint Drizzle (Vanilla in other Holidays) **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Shamrock (Roll in other Holidays) with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Hog Wings *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *8 Green Peppers *6 Philly Steak (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Barmbrack Bread (Sourdough Bread in other holidays) * Swiss Cheese * Corned Beef Hash (No other toppings in other holidays) * Corned Beef * Sauerkraut * Corned Beef in other holidays * Mustard * Regular * Crinkle Cut Fries * Awesome Sauce * Cheddar Topping Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Bar. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pistachio Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Shamrock Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef Hash. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 56 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 30 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 56 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is playable in this game. Along with Yippy, he can be unlocked after defeating Sarge. His skill is Crawling (due to his size) (again like Yippy), and his weapon is a money bag. Trivia *His avatar is loosely based on of one of Tony's friends. December 27, 2012. He is also playable in Papa Louie 2. *He appears in the St. Patrick's Day promo picture along with Allan. The outfit he uses here is also avaliable in Papa Louie 2. **He will also arrive with a similar outfit in Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day. The only changes are his pants and inside shirt is gold. *In Hot Doggeria, he is the only customer to order a medium Root Beer. The other customers order a large (except Skyler who orders a small). *He is the only character who was absent in Pancakeria and did not make a cameo in the BRACKETS poster in the said game. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, there is a badge called 'Fancy' in which you have to serve Georgito, while wearing the Green Top Hat and the monacle. *He carries a golden horseshoe during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Donuteria. *Georgito represents St. Paddy's Day, being the first customer to be unlocked during the aforementioned holiday. *His orders usually contain the color green. Gallery Stpats.jpg|Allanand Georgito in the St. Patrick's day picture Georgito_game_appearance.png|Georgito in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Notice how his skin is darker. Georgito.jpg|Georgito thumbs up! Th Georgito.png|Georgito waiting in line in Papa's Taco Mia! Georgito.png|Georgito happy! GLITCH: His mouth is over his monocle Georgito.PNG|Georgito's new look in Cupcakeria. When Burgers Attack! - Georgito.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Georgito.png (Pastaria) Georgito Before Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png (Pastaria) Georgito as a Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png Georgito in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Georgito.png Perfect Pasta for Georgito.png Georgito with a St. Paddy's Day Flag.png 4 points from Georgito.jpg|Angry Georgito in Wingeria georgito and horseshoe.png|Don't hold your horseshoe upside down! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-39-25-512.jpg Georgito & SF HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.37.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Georgito Taco Mia Perfect.png|Georgito loves his perfect taco! Georgito new.png|Georgito as a new customer in Pizzeria to go! Georgito Freezeria Perfect.png|Georgito enjoys his perfect gold-star sundae! Georgito's perfect taco.png|Georgito's perfect taco! Fan Art Georgito 2.png|Georgito artwork of how he appears on the customers chart. Georgito full body.png|Artwork of Georgito's full body. art002b_Gigabionic.jpg|By GigzaPizza Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters